Bonded
by My Fangirl Heart
Summary: On your eighteenth birthday, the name of your one true love appears on your chest right above your heart. Sebastian doesn't care much for his; that is until he actually meets the mystery man. Huntbastian with a side of Niff!
1. chapter one

Sebastian Smythe was never one to believe in true love and soulmates and bonding and all of the shit they try and sell you nowadays. To him, the idea of not being with _anyone_ except your soulmate was as old-fashioned as the whole 'no sex before marriage' rule. You see, when you turn eighteen, a name appears on your skin; inked right above your heart where it will stay forever like a tattoo. You don't know whose name it will be, but that person – that faceless name on your chest – is your supposed soulmate.

Unfortunately, not everyone gets bonded. It isn't uncommon for you to wake up on your eighteenth birthday to find your chest in the exact same form it was in the previous day. No black name over your heart; no eternal love. A lot of people like it that way. It means that they're free to choose who they love. But, some people hate it. Some people spend their lives dreaming about the day they will see that name and some even go as far as to kill themselves if it doesn't come. Why? Well, because they're scared. Scared of living life alone, unloved.

Now, back to Sebastian. He was never the traditional type, but not many people are today. He spends a lot of his free time picking up and hooking up at a club called _Scandals_. _Scandals_ is where people go if they aren't bonded, or simply don't want to be. Sebastian didn't like the idea of being tied down to one person. His best friends, Nick and Jeff, said that it was the best feeling in the world, but it made Sebastian want to puke how sweet they were (and they usually only said that right before they started making out). Sebastian was the biggest French whore (literally) of them all. He couldn't care less about the stupid, irrelevant, name branded onto his chest. True love was overrated and it's not like there's a great chance of Sebastian ever meeting this guy anyway.

Sebastian had no idea how much his life would change when the headmaster at Dalton (the boarding school he attended) interrupted the Warblers (the show choir he was a part of) rehearsal to introduce the new student and captain of the Warblers.

The guy was tall – not as tell as Sebastian himself, but tell enough. His shoulders were broad, the Dalton blazer only accentuated that feature. His jawline was sharp (Sebastian found himself wanting to kiss and nibble at it) and his eyes were bright, young and carefree. The boy had a charming smirk on his face that was mischievously flirty enough to rival Sebastian's own.

Not only did seeing this guy make Sebastian's heart rate speed up and send him into a whirlwind of dirty thoughts, but the boy's name made his whole body freeze. For that was the name that was tattooed into his chest.

"Hello everyone," his voice was deep and welcoming, "it's a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to leading us to a win at Nationals this year I only hope you can come to trust me and treat me with respect. My name is Hunter Clarington."

* * *

**I know it was short, and it was pretty _damn_ obvious who Seb was bonded to, but please review! Reviews are love!**


	2. chapter two

The headmaster told Sebastian that Hunter would be his new room mate and therefore had to show Hunter around Dalton. Sebastian gulped the lump that had risen in his throat. What was happening to him? He was Sebastian _freaking_ Smythe; the confident, cocky, sexy, French-speaking, man-whore of the century and he was getting nervous because he had to spend time alone with a guy? (A Greek God of a guy, but a guy nonetheless.) So what if this dude's name was tattooed onto his chest? It meant absolutely nothing. Sebastian didn't even know the guy for crying out loud.

Once the headmaster left, the Warblers started to introduce themselves. One by one, they said their names and shook hands with their new captain. Sebastian stayed quiet, his arms folded across his chest, eyes on the floor. He didn't look up at Hunter, until one of them asked about Hunter's bonding.

"So, you're eighteen right?" Warbler number eight asked (Sebastian didn't have patience or desire to learn everyone's names.)

"Yes, I am," Hunter crossed his (muscular, Sebastian noted) arms across his chest, mimicking the ex-captain's stance. "You're wondering about my bonding, I'm guessing?"

The Warblers nodded, but once again, Sebastian was still.

He didn't want to know. Usually, one would be curious to know about the bonding of the person they're bonded _to_, right? Wrong. At least, not Sebastian. See, there's really only three ways this could play out.

The first option, Hunter isn't bonded to anyone. That sucks, and it makes it a bit harder, but it _is_ possible for Sebastian to win him over with his wit and charm and extreme good looks.

Option two, Hunter is bonded to someone else and Sebastian is left pining away for someone who can, literally, fatefully, chemically, _never_ love him back.

And then there's the third option, which Sebastian thinks is the worse of them all; he could be bonded to Sebastian. Why is this the worst, you ask, that means Hunter and Sebastian can live happily ever after. The answer is simple. Sebastian doesn't know _how_ to be in love. If Hunter was bonded to him, he'd expect to be loved and treated, well, like a boyfriend. Sebastian had never been in a relationship that lasted longer than the time it took them to get it on in the nearest supply closet. It was sad, but true. If Hunter was bonded to anyone, it should be someone that can love him the right way. Sebastian hadn't even spoken to the boy, but he knew, he _knew_, that he deserved to be with someone that would treat him like he was the most important thing in the 'someone' could not be Sebastian. Sure, Seb would be upset that Hunter didn't love him, but Hunter would be happy. Sebastian couldn't love anyone else and that's okay, because love wasn't really his thing anyway.

"I'm not bonded," Hunter said casually. Sebastian thought that would be the best option, but it stung a lot more than he thought it would. "But, don't get your hopes up," he added seeing a few hopeful looks from some of the Warblers, "I'm not even _remotely_ bi curious,"

Sebastian scoffed. Everyone was at least a _little_ bi curious.

Hunter gazed questioningly at him. He took three long, swift strides and he was standing before the slightly taller Warbler.

"I'm sorry," Hunter said, his voice strong and Sebastian tried not to shiver "did you have something to say?"

"No, no, not at all _captain_," his words were laced with as much bitterness as he could muster up – which, at the moment, wasn't a lot.

"I take it you're the captain I replaced?"

Sebastian wanted to wipe the smug smile off of his face. (Said wiping may or may not involve lips.)

"Please, the only reason they called _you_ in was because they couldn't control _me_," Seb shot back, "after all, you are the good little military boy,"

"Rules are there for a reason,"

Sebastian smirked when he noticed that Hunter was getting defensive.

"Why? So guys like you with a stick up their ass can sleep better at night?"

"I'd rather a stick than a dick,"

"Oh, trust me, dicks are a lot more fun. I could show you if you like,"

The room fell silent after that. Sebastian didn't know what it was, but Hunter just made him go automatically into bitch mode. Honestly, Sebastian hadn't _meant_ to bad mouth Hunter, what he wanted to say was "hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe," then shake Hunter's hand and at least be friends (god knew he needed some), not whatever _that_ was.

Hunter turned away from Sebastian and faced the Warblers.

"Since I have some other business to attend to, you all have this rehearsal off," Hunter told them (in what Sebastian would later refer to as Hunter's 'authority voice') "Meet back here tomorrow at two-thirty. You'll all be showing me what numbers you have prepared so far and I will not accept less than perfection,"

"Yes captain," the Glee Club mumbled and left the Warbler room.

"Yes captain," Seb mock saluted and went to leave.

Hunter grabbed his wrist as the other boy walked past, one of his fingers touching the bare skin between the hem of his sleeve and his hand. Sebastian tried to ignore how amazing Hunter's skin felt against his.

"Where are you going, Smythe?" he smirked. "You still have to show me around,"

Sebastian held in a groan. How on earth was he going to survive all this time alone with Hunter?


	3. chapter three

"And that concludes our little tour of the school," Sebastian said coolly, although secretly wanting to get away from Hunter. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than spend time with you,"

Sebastian went to walk away but was stopped when Hunter cleared his throat expectantly. With a sigh, Sebastian turned to face the captain, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hunter smirked.

"_What_?" he snapped.

"You still need to show me," his smirk widened, "_our room_,"

Seb internally cursed, but forced himself not to visibly wince.

'_Damn it! How did I forget that he's my room mate?_' he scolded himself.

"Fine," he turned to walk in the direction of the their dorm, stopping for a few seconds when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. He turned and looked back at the new student, "keep up, will you?"

Hunter shook his head to himself and headed for Sebastian.

'_This year will be interesting_.'

"This is our room," Sebastian said, gesturing to the small area. There was a desk, two armchairs, two tall-boys and two beds. One bed was unmade, the blanket tossed aside, as though whoever slept in it had just gotten out of bed without bothering to make the bed look presentable (Hunter guessed that was exactly what had happened, too.) The other bed was what surprised Hunter because it, along with three of the four corners of the room and a desk, were covered in stacks and stacks of books. Hunter walked over to the bed with the books on it and picked one of them up, attempting to read the title and failing since it was in French. "Sorry about the bed; I wasn't warned about the whole 'room mate' situation,"

"It's fine," Hunter said. He couldn't exactly get mad at Seb for _reading _of all things, "I didn't know you were a reader,"

Sebastian's heart raced a little at Hunter's fond tone, but he pushed the feeling aside quickly.

"I'm sure there are a lot of things you don't know about me Clarington," he smirked.

"I'm sure," Hunter nodded, his own smirk rivalling Seb's. "I take it you speak French?" he added, holding up the book.

Sebastian nodded. "I was born there. I lived in Paris with my parents until I was sixteen. I came here with my father when he left,"

his last sentence came out in a whisper. Sebastian looked so vulnerable; more vulnerable than Hunter thought possible for anyone to look. A warm feeling came over him and he wanted nothing more than to hold the slightly taller boy and tell him everything would be alright. Hunter wasn't sure why Sebastian was telling him this; but he liked it. For some reason, he wanted to know more. He wanted to know what made Sebastian tick, what he liked, what he hated; everything. And honestly, that feeling scared Hunter because he'd never felt it before.

"Why'd your father leave?" he asked, seemingly unable to stop himself.

"Because, unlike my mother, he loves me," Sebastian's hard expression was back.

Hunter frowned.

"I'm sure your mother lov-"

"Look, Clarington. You don't know anything about me _or _my family. You have no idea what my life has been like; so don't talk like you do,"

Hunter wanted to get mad at Sebastian, but the only thing he felt was sorry.

"Well, my apologies for _caring_ Smythe," he glared at Sebastian.

_Caring_.

Hunter _cared_.

Hunter cared and Sebastian shot him down. Seb swore there was something wrong with his stomach because right now it felt all funny; like he was going to be sick but in a good way. This, he decided, was not normal.

Sebastian said nothing and started moving the books off of what was now Hunter's bed. After he'd done that, he sat at his desk and started on his French 3 homework. Yes, he took French 3, even though he was already fluent in the language and often was the one correcting the teacher. He figured it was an easy way to maintain his A average because they technically weren't allowed to kick him out of the class – and they wouldn't dare to anyway; considering the amount of money his father donated to Dalton every year.

"So," Hunter's voice came from behind Sebastian (a lot closer than he was comfortable with.)

"So?" Seb turned around, only to lose the ability to breath when he found Hunter so close he could feel the elder boy's breath hitting his cheek. His stomach flipped when he looked into Hunter's deep blue eyes, his mind subconsciously noting there were flecks of golden-brown in them. Sebastian cleared his throat awkwardly and said "did you want something?"

Hunter's (pretty) eyes flickered down to Seb's homework. He frowned.

"You take French? Why?"

"It's an easy pass," he said shortly, "now I'm sure you weren't breathing down my neck just to see what my homework is, so I repeat; did you want something?"

Hunter straightened up, adjusted his tie, wiped imaginary lint off of his blazer and said nonchalantly, "I'd like you to tell me about the Warblers," Seb raised an eyebrow and Hunter continued, "Their strengths, weaknesses, enemies, everything. I need to know it all if we're going to win,"

"Okay," Sebastian stood up and walked over to his bed, which he laid back lazily on, "Well, for one, Jeff is our best dancer. He and his boyfriend Nick usually choreograph our routines,"

It was Hunter's turn to raise an intrigued eyebrow. "His boyfriend?" he questioned, laying at the end of Seb's bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, _boyfriend_. They're bonded. You don't have a problem with gays, do you? Because if you do, you might have a bit of trouble at this school," Sebastian said smoothly, although on the inside he was panicking. What if Hunter was a homophobe? The Hunter would hate him and Sebastian would never stand a chance.

'_What am I thinking?_' Seb reprimanded himself. '_I don't want to date him. I don't care what that stupid ink says._'

"No, no of course not," Hunter shook his head eagerly, "it just didn't seem like those two were dating,"

Sebastian let out a hearty laugh that made Hunter smile. He decided then that he liked it when Seb laughed.

"Just wait, those two are so sweet, they'll give you tooth cavities. Besides, it's a good thing you aren't homophobic," Sebastian said, his heart beating rapidly as he was about to 'casually' slip the whole 'hey, I'm gay' thing into the conversation, "if you were you you might've had to ask for a new room,"

There was a silence as Hunter processed what Sebastian just said.

"You're gay?" Hunter asked, now looking at Sebastian and trying to mentally will him to look back at him.

"Yeah," he said, finally looking back at Hunter, only to be met with those pretty eyes.

Hunter nodded, not breaking eye contact, "Good to know,"

And for some reason, it was. Hunter himself couldn't explain the happiness he felt when he found out that Seb liked boys.

"Now, back to the Warblers," Hunter finally looked away from those sparkling green eyes and back at the ceiling.

They spent the rest of the night like that. Sebastian at one end of the bed, Hunter at the other, and talking until they both fell into a content sleep.

* * *

**I'd just like to point out that I didn't mean to re-post chapter one, so I've fixed that. Also, this chapter is kind of boring, it's mostly a filler. I hated this chapter, but I'm suffering from really bad writers block so I'm sorry if it wasn't satisfactory.**


	4. chapter four

"Hey, Seb?"Hunter's deep (mesmerising) voice brought Sebastian's mind out of his book and into reality. Sebastian made a small noise of acknowledgement, urging Hunter to continue. "Don't bother waiting up for me tonight,"

Sebastian was about to ask why when he noticed what Hunter was wearing. He was dressed in a pair of nice, ironed, straight-legged black jeans and a crisp, white, buttoned-down white shirt. The shirt had short sleeves that hugged Hunter's large biceps, in turn making his arms look even bigger. His usual shoes (black Dalton loafers for school, red Vans for weekends and after school) had been replaced with a pair of black leather boots.

"Why not? Got a hot date?" the green-eyed Warbler asked nonchalantly when in reality, the creeping realisation was making him physically nauseous.

"Yeah, actually," Hunter said, a proud smile on his face.

Even though he knew it was coming, the answer felt like a punch to the gut.

"Its with this girl from..." Hunter started to tell Seb about her, but Sebastian wasn't listening.

In the whole month that Hunter had been at Dalton, not once did Sebastian see him interacting with anyone _but_ other Dalton students. When on earth did he meet a girl? Then again, Sebastian didn't exactly spend all of his out-of-school hours in his dorm room, so who knew what Hunter got up to when Seb wasn't around?

"I better go," Hunter said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "See you later," and Hunter was out the door before Sebastian could say "don't go."

"Yeah, see ya," Seb muttered, but it was too late because the door had already shut with an enthusiastic bang.

'_Screw this_,' Sebastian thought, getting up off of his bed, '_I'm not going to just _sit here_and mope because Hunter Fucking Clarington is going on a date. I'm not like that. I don't even like him for God's sake! Get it together, Seb. Forget him. I don't need him _(Sebastian ignored the voice in the back of his mind that said '_Yes you do_'), _and I don't want him_.'

Sebastian didn't need his subconscious to tell him that was a straight-up lie.

Sebastian sat at the bar of _Scandals. _He looked around the club, bored, one hand supporting his chin, the other hand toying with the tiny umbrella in his drink. Seb became aware of a body coming to sit on the empty barstool beside him, but the Warbler paid him no mind.

Picking up on Sebastian's ignorance, he decided to speak first.

"Bad night?" the baritone voice made Sebastian's insides flutter (although it had nothing on Hunter's bass, that made his entire body tingle).

Seb spun around, observing the man asking him for the time of day. He was attractive, all-in-all. He was well built, a little on the paler side but nothing Sebastian couldn't deal with, with long, shaggy black hair and deep brown eyes – which Seb thought was the best part, because it was so far from Hunter's light blue.

"You could say that," Sebastian replied with a shrug before taking a sip of his drink, making sure to place the straw in his mouth in the most sensual way he could.

"Think I could make it better?" the man – well, he was about Sebastian's age, but 'boy' just wasn't the right way to describe him – asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, his voice low, "I think you could,"

"My name's Simon," he said with a smile.

"Sebastian," Seb returned the smile.

"My car's just around the corner," he said in a suggestive tone.

Sebastian downed the rest of his drink in one large mouthful, an attempt to drown out the voice in his head reminding him of Hunter. Hunter was out on a date, so why couldn't Sebastian have some fun too?

"Then what are we still doing here?"

Simon placed his hand on Sebastian's lower back and led him out of the club.

In what felt like no time at all, Sebastian and Simon were in the back of the latter's car, lips locked on lips, hands roaming everywhere and anywhere they could reach.

Simon's lips moved from Sebastian's and latched onto his neck instead. Sebastian didn't even try to stop the shameless moan that escaped him – he was enjoying this. So, why was he suddenly feeling nervous as Simon started to unzip his jeans?

Simon sensed his hesitance and pulled away far enough to speak.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sebastian shook his head and recaptured Simon's lips.

Simon pushed the jeans down Sebastian's toned legs and his hand found it's way inside the Warbler's tight black underwear.

"Um..." Simon muttered awkwardly, red faced.

"What?" Sebastian asked. Simon glanced down and Sebastian did so too. In less than a second, his face was as red as a stop sign – because he wasn't hard _at_ _all_. "Oh my God!" Seb cursed, moving away from Simon and pulling up his pants.

"Uh, it's okay. Was it-" he couldn't even finish his sentence because Sebastian cut him off.

"No, it wasn't you. It was Hunter _Fucking_ Clarington," Sebastian hissed.

"Oh, I get it," Simon nodded. "It's a bond thing, right?" Sebastian nodded this time. "Let me guess; he's bonded to someone else,"

"Nope, he's unbonded and straight as spaghetti," Seb let out a bitter laugh, "he's even on a date right now."

"Remember; spaghetti's only straight until it's hot and wet," Simon winked.

Sebastian sighed. "I should go,"

"Well, hey, at least let me give you a ride," Simon offered.

"No, it's fine," he waved him off.

"Are you sure?"

"Actually," Sebastian said after a moment's hesitation, "could you take me to the nearest liquor store?"


	5. chapter five

Sebastian walked down the dimly lit street, swaying in a new direction with every step. He finally approached the building he was looking for. A bright neon sign hung above the door reading INKED in big blue letters, beneath that, in red neon it said TATTOO PARLOR.

Sebastian pushed the door open with his left hand, but he stumbled on the threshold, dropping the bottle of Jack he was holding in his right. Seb pouted at the smashed glass, but then shrugged, reasoning that it was nearly empty anyway.

Sebastian didn't see anyone else there – staff or otherwise. What he did see, was the red leather chair that people sit in to get their tattoos done, so he decided that's where he would sit.

"Oh," a male voice came from behind him, "sorry, man, I was just about to close up. Why don't you come back tomorrow?"

"No!" Sebastian shot. "I can't take another day of this!"

His words were slurring together, but the mohawked tattooist seemed to understand what he was saying.

"I can't." Sebastian's shouting was over, but his new, desperate tone was even worse.

"One more day of what?" the tattooist asked.

"Of this!" Sebastian exclaimed, lifting up his t-shirt to reveal the name of his broken heart.

"Oh." the elder man said, his gaze dropping from Sebastian's face to his own battered-up boots. "I see."

"No, you don't. I'm in love with him; my God, I'm _so_ in love with him. The thing is, it's not just the bond. At first it was, but the more I got to know him I just..." Sebastian sighed. "But he's straight, and he's _free_. He can choose anyone he wants, he has options. So I need this (Sebastian jabbed his thumb into his chest, his nail digging into Hunter's name beneath his shirt.) gone. You can remove tattoos as well as give them, right? Well, this is basically a tattoo!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." the man shook his head sadly, relating to this kid more than he'd like to.

"Why not?" he yelled, furious.

"Take a seat, kid." the man gestured to the tattooing chair. Hesitantly, with his arms crossed like a child, Sebastian sat. "My name is Noah Puckerman, but I just go by Puck." the man – Puck – held out his hand for Sebastian to shake.

"Sebastian Smythe." the slim brunette introduced himself.

With a heavy sigh, Puck started to remove his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sebastian exclaimed, outraged. "I just told you that I'm in love with someone else!"

"Relax," Puckerman said with a charming smirk. "I don't swing that way."

The white wife-beater Puck was wearing was discarded, revealing a smooth, toned torso with a name above his heart. Although, where Sebastian was used to seeing pretty, swirly black letters, the name looked red, as if someone had scratched it out with a thumbtack.

"W-What happened?" Sebastian asked, a frown gracing his delicate features.

"Her name was Quinn Fabray. We were together from Sophomore year until senior year, well, most of it anyway. My best friend's name was Finn; he and his girlfriend Rachel were as inseparable as Quinn and I. We knew that what we felt was real and not even a stupid name would change that; although we were _sure_ that we'd be Bonded to the people we'd been dating for so long.

"Finn's birthday came first. He was Bonded to Quinn. Rachel was heartbroken, but she understood and they broke up on good terms. Turns out that she wasn't Bonded to him, either. It was some dude named Jesse St. Something. Anyway, me and Finn were still friends, although it was a bit weird because me and Quinn were still very much in love. My birthday came next. I was Bonded to Quinn, and we both couldn't be happier. Hell, even Finn was truly happy for me. When Quinn's birthday came around, though...well, it wasn't my name on her chest. It was Finn's.

"Of course, she left me for him. I know it wasn't their faults, but I guess I'm not as good a person as they were, because I lost contact with both of them. Once I got a job here I tried to get her name removed. It was gone for about ten minutes before I felt a searing pain, like I was being burned with a white-hot iron. And then this appeared." he finished his story, pointing to the mangled name on his chest.

Sebastian's heart sank. There really was no way to get over this feeling. This stupid thing called '_love_'.

"Look, it's getting late." Puck said. "Let me just close up and I can take you back home."

"I, um, I go to Dalton. It's a boarding school." he said, wiping the tears from his face as he thought of what Hunter was doing with that girl.

"Then I'll take you there." Puck said.

Thankful for his kindness and honesty, and really needing to to be alone right now, Sebastian agreed.

Puck drove Sebastian home, and even walked him to his dorm.

"Thank you." Sebastian said.

"It's no problem, I mean I had a car and it's not safe for you to walk when you're this drunk and distraught." the man with the mohawk replied.

"Not just for that, but for everything." he said, and the thing was, he genuinely meant it. Before Puck could say anything more, a sob escaped Sebastian's lips. The tears he'd been trying to hold back all night broke through and he all but collapsed into Noah's arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." he soothed, opening the dorm door and leading Sebastian inside after making sure no one else was there. The two boys sat down on Sebastian's bed. The green-eyed Warbler noticed that it was near midnight and his dormmate still wasn't back.

"No, it's n-not; the first g-guy I really have fe-feelings for is st-straight. I guess it's my karma for being such a slut!"

"Sebastian, trust me; no one deserves the feeling we have." Puck assured him. Sebastian knew he was right; he wouldn't wish this feeling on his worst enemy.

Noah decided to stay there and try to calm the boy down some more, not wanting him to hurt himself, but before long Sebastian was asleep. It was the most at peace the boy had seemed all night and Puck didn't want to disturb that. Slowly, he too fell asleep.


End file.
